Everything Changes
by luvmystories
Summary: While heading back to her mother, Bella finds herself in trouble that even she can't escape. How will the Cullen family react when they do find Bella? How will Edward react? Story takes right after the break up scene from New Moon.
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

"Flight 316 to Phoenix is now boarding."

Isabella Swan miserably pulled herself away from the window after hearing the announcement of her flight and turned around to face her father for one more time.

"You're sure you want to do this, Bells?" he said with disappointment in the tone of his voice.

"Yeah I do dad." she said looking at her father, Charlie, for one last time.

"I'm sure going to miss you kid." he said before he pulled her in for a last hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad." she said still in his hug.

"Second call for boarding for Flight 316"

"You better get on before they leave without you." he said with a hint of hope maybe she would either miss it or change her mind.

"I better go, Dad." she said as she let go from her father and grabbed her backpack and turned around to head towards the flight attendant.

"Have a safe flight, Bells and make sure you call me when you get to Phoenix." said Charlie as he watched as his daughter handed her ticket to the flight attendant and entered the entrance way towards the plane.

Charlie moved from the spot where he was standing to the window where Bella was recently was glaring out from. He watched as the airplane moved from the terminal and slowly preparing to leave the runway.

He knew deep in her heart that she couldn't stay with him for the rest of the school year. Especially when she was still suffering emotionally due to her break-up. This was the last choice he ever that was possible but Bella needed to get away and be with her mother. She needed to go home where nothing would remind her of Edward Cullen.

Charlie sighed miserable before leaving the window as Bella's fight took flight into the air.

* * *

After putting her backpack under her seat, Bella sat down in her assigned seat. She didn't want to go but there was no other way. Almost everything in Forks reminded her of Edward, the school where they meet, her rusty pick-up truck, her own bedroom when he sneaks in almost every night. She will miss all her new friends; but most of all she'll miss Charlie. They have grown more attached last year then any other year since her parents divorce.

Bella put the seat buckle around her waist as she watched the stewardess preformed in person. She held tightly to the seat headless as the plane slowly lifted into the cloudy sky. Bella knew this flight will take several hours from Washington to Texas. She checked her flight schedule once again. She'll take this flight to Huston, Texas, and then switch to other plane that will take her to Florida where her mother and Phil is waiting for her.

She rested her head against her seat as she put the freebie headphones on her head and watched the in-flight movie while enjoying the free drinks the steward was passing out.

* * *

Alice Cullen hated and yet still loved her adopted brother, Edward. But at this every moment, she hated him. She didn't want to leave Forks, or leave Bella. But she did understand Edward's concern with Bella hanging around them, after her own husband, Jasper that tried to attack Bella after she got a paper cut. The pixie-like vampire lay quietly on the bed she shares with Jasper. She only took one step into the city of Angeles and she already hated it. She and Jasper only stayed with her adopted parents because of the abandonment issues they were having with Edward.

Alice knew Edward truly and deeply loved Bella with all his heart even if it stopped beating over a century ago. She was the one, his soul mate and now without her, he's more miserable then before they meet her. This separation was hurting everybody in this family. Edward took off and none of them could find him and only hear from him when he calls. Esme was just like Alice, hated our new home. She feels cramped. Even Carlisle admits he missed his job back at Forks. Both Rosaline hated that L.A has more sunny days then Forks so the issue of staying in doors almost all the time is finally getting to her. Emmett was ok with the new move except for the lack of space. And Jasper, still felt guilty. He feel it's his fault that Edward was forced to break up with Bella and made their family move to California.

As Alice thought to herself, she hasn't heard the door to her bedroom opened and somebody entered quietly. She didn't know someone was there until she saw Esme lay down on the bed next to her. She smiled at her lovingly. She smiled back with a motherly expression.

"What are you thinking of, Alice?" she asked as she looked at her adopted daughter. Alice was about to answer Esme question when a vision came to her.

"What do you see, Alice?" Esme said worriedly as she quickly sat up at looked at Alice worriedly.

"I see a horrible disaster, body parts all over the wreckage, I see……."Alice mouth dropped in horror when she saw what next in her vision.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme said more worriedly when Alice stopped in mid sentence.

Alice looked at Esme in horror.


	2. The End?

_Note: _Now I know that I'm on a roll. I just posted the first chapter up yesterday and here i am again with the next chapter. And yeah i'm finishing up chapter three so expect that up by tomorrow. Thank you for those who review I gland you do.

* * *

_**Chapter two:**_

Bella suddenly woken up from her nap when the airplane started shaking violently. Bella watched as the several flight attendants went down each walkway to make sure everybody seatbelt was on. Because of her seat being at the way back of the plane, it took several minutes until a blonde male flight attendant approach her. He checked to make sure hers and the passenger sitting close to Bella was safety buckled in before heading back to the middle of the plane. Bella leaned over from her seat and watched as the flight attendants buckled themselves to their chairs themselves. She was getting a dreadful feeling. This was it for her and the rest of these innocent people.

"I'm so sorry, Edward" was the last words that went though Bella's mind as the plane started diving down with her and everybody else screaming until darkness hit them.

..........................................................................................................................................................

Esme immediately rushed over to the phone that was place on a small wooden stand next to Alice and Jasper's bed. She quickly dialed her husband's work number.

"I need to speak to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please?" she said as she continues to keep an eye on Alice.

"I'm his wife, Esme; tell him it's an emergency." as she waited patience for the receptionist to get a hold of Carlisle, Esme slightly move the phone away from her ear to speak to Alice.

"Are you sure it's was her, Alice?" she asked nervously.

"Yes it was; it was differently her, Esme." replied Alice as she sat up with a sad look on her face as if she was in such sadness she would never come out of.

Alice turned around when Esme finally got a hold of her husband and told him over the phone about Alice's vision.

"Her vision saw her like that, if Edward finds out about this, this would be the final nail that would push him over the edge." as she started pacing up and down with the phone still in her hand.

"We're be ready." Esme said in a take charge tone as she hanged up the phone and immediately turned around to face Alice.

"Alice call the rest of the family and tell them that we're taking a trip." explain Esme before she left the room leaving Alice alone in the room.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Edward knew something terrible must have or will happen. He sensed it when he noticed the tone of Alice's voice when she called him. He must have been out of his mind to leave his precious Bella behind. It was his fault that she was in so much pain to make her leave Forks. If only he stayed in Forks with her, she wouldn't be in this predicament. For all he knows, she would be already dead; killed instantly by impact. If only she would survive enough for him to get to her and do the last thing he ever wanted to do to her: change her into one of them. He hated the idea of turning her but couldn't bare it if he lost her completely even in death.

"Hold on, Bella, just please hold on" Edward said to himself as he zoomed fast in his Volvo down the highway heading towards the remains of what left of Flight 316.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Everything was dark. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't move something heavy was on her. Then Bella opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the ground, the actual ground. She cringed in pain when she tried to move herself to a more comfortable position. She lifted her head up and noticed that part of the wing of the airplane have now buried her under it heavy metal. So Bella figured out that she must have survived the crash but were there others? She tried yelling for help but it was very quiet. Bella knew instantly that she must be the only survivor. But for how long especially with the wing of the plane is crashing her slowly to death. She stayed quiet until she heard some people talking not far from the crash site.

"You think there where any survivors? The way of the plane was going down might have killed everybody instantly?" said a soft woman's voice.

"You might be right, Rachel but I still want to make sure." said a man's voice.

The footsteps came closer and closer until Bella heard their arrival to the site.

"That was one hell of a crash." said the male as he went to check out the damage the airplane had taken. As the man went though body after body looking for any signs of life, his female companion started walking towards Bella's way.

"Samuel, I found a survivor." she yelled as she spotted Bella slightly moving under the confidents of the heavy wing.

Before Bella could look away, the woman was already kneeling beside her. The cold chill went though Bella as the coldness of the woman's hands made Bella more comfortable until the man she called Jack; could get to her. As Bella looked up to see one of her rescuers, she found herself staring at a kind hearted soul, she reminded her of Esme Cullen.

"Hold on, sweetie, my husband is on his way." she said with a soothing and kind voice. Before I could even move a muscle, her husband arrived and kneeled next to me.

"Hello my name is Samuel Breuer and this is my wife, Rachel." he said introducing me to them as he looked over my predicament.

"What going to happen to me, Mr. Breuer?" questioned Bella as she clinched in pain as the pain of the heavy metal finally getting to her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" asked Rachel as Bella clinched again after Sam lifted the heavy metal off me without breaking a sweat.

"Bella Swan" Bella said before clinching in pain again.

"What going to happen to her?" questioned Rachel as she looked up at her husband.

"There' too much damage to her, there's no way she'll make it before the ambulance can come." Samuel said looking down at Bella and then up at his wife.

"I'm going to die anyway even after living though this horrible ordeal?" query Bella.

"I'm afraid so" he said looking depressed.

"Is there other way we could save her?" questioned Rachel with a desperate look on her pale and yet beautiful face.

"There is one way but it would be up to her." said Samuel as the couple looked down at the dying Bella.

"If it means keeping me alive then I'll do it." Bella said without delay. Rachel looked at her husband with a pleading look hoping he'll give in.

"Very well let's do this." he said as he got down on his knees and took Bella's free whist. He brought her whist up to his face. Without warning, Samuel bit her hard. Rachel held down Bella as the pain throbbed though her body with her screaming at the top of her lungs.

After a few minutes, Samuel let go of Bella and the couple watched as Bella's body started to slowly relax as the venom from Samuel hit her system. Samuel and Rachel was the last two people she saw before she finally shut her eyes.


End file.
